


Душа до востребования

by RisaRein



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Censorship, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Pregnancy, Drama, Hermaphrodite Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Out of Character, Soulmates, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisaRein/pseuds/RisaRein
Summary: Стайлз вышел из светло-зеленого здания частной клиники и обернулся на окна кабинета, где провел не самые приятные минуты своей жизни. Там ему вынесли неутешительный вердикт. Врач рассматривал его как редкий экземпляр, просил разрешение наблюдать и даже писать о случае Стилински диссертацию. Надежды парня, что это не смертельно, оправдались. Но лучше бы он умирал.
Kudos: 41





	Душа до востребования

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Запрещено в любом виде!!!
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> ❕❕❕Читайте теги. 
> 
> «Осуждение другого всегда неверно, потому что никто никогда не может знать того, что происходило и происходит в душе того, кого осуждаешь.» (с) Л.Н. Толстой

Все началось одним прекрасным утром, после тяжелой смены на одной из подработок. Стайлз проснулся от резкой и дикой боли внизу живота, которая плавно перетекла в состояние тянущей. Встав с кровати, он с ужасом уставился на окровавленные простыни. И только отойдя от шока, ощутил, как по бедру вниз скатилось что-то липкое, а между бедрами было неприятно влажно.

Стайлз, как можно аккуратнее, прошел в ванну и повернулся спиной к большому зеркалу. На некогда белых боксерах расплылось черное пятно. Кровь уже впиталась в ткань, въевшись так, что самым крутым отбеливателем тут не спасти. Он стянул белье и раздвинул ягодицы в стороны, убеждаясь, что кровь сочится именно из ануса.

Когда первый шок прошел, он кое-как забрался под душ и вымылся. Что делать и к кому обратиться, он просто не представлял. Закинув в рот пару таблеток обезболивающего, подложив под ягодицы сложенный в три раза носовой платок, Стайлз натянул чистое белье и прошел на кухню. Включив ноутбук, парень набрал в поисковике запрос: кровь из ануса. Ему высветилось множество ссылок на рак и опухоль. Но была одна, где был случай с мальчиком, у которого обнаружили матку. Стайлз покачал головой, даже не зайдя на эту страницу, считая это полным бредом. Зато про рак начитался так, что стал срочно искать больницу где-то подальше от дома. Ему не хотелось, чтобы местные врачи, которые знали его с пеленок, рассказали что-то отцу. Естественно, была врачебная этика, по которой они не могли ничего раскрывать третьим лицам. Но терапевт Стайлза был хорошим другом отца, и мало ли — проговорится.

Найдя частную клинику в соседнем городе, Стайлз позвонил в регистратуру и записался. Добираться туда примерно часов шесть. Отпросившись с основной работы, он проверил график подработок и, удостоверившись, что вечером сегодня свободен, не теряя ни минуты, отправился в путь.

Сев за руль, он только заметил, как дрожат пальцы. Его мать умерла от лобно-височной деменции. У Стайлза к двадцати двум годам ее не обнаружили и уверили парня, что вряд ли она появится. Но про рак в семье ничего не слышал.

Проехав уже несколько часов, Стайлз осознал, что даже не поинтересовался расценками. Он был должен крупную сумму, поэтому старался не тратить лишнего. И сейчас на его счете была приличная цифра. Денег точно должно было хватить, если не на полное обследование, то хотя бы частичное.

За все то время, что он был в дороге, ему никто не позвонил и не написал. Обычно, Стайлз первый доставал всех смсками и звонками, но сегодня не смог бы как ни в чем не бывало разговаривать. Он уже придумал, что скажет отцу, почему ни разу за день не дал о себе знать, как заметил знак въезда в город. Свернув с шоссе, проехал по навигатору до места назначения.

Клиника стояла поодаль от города, утопая в зелени. Выложенные из кирпича дорожки, подстриженный газон, ухоженные деревья и чистая, вылизанная территория. Сквозь густые кроны просвечивались лучи уже начинающего покидать зенит солнца. Стайлз припарковался и заглушил мотор. Его охватило волнение, по спине потекли неприятные ручейки пота, кончики пальцев начало покалывать. Парень закрыл глаза и откинулся на подголовник кресла. Вокруг было тихо, только птицы пели и переговаривались. Райское место, не считая того, что люди сюда приезжали с болезнями, не замечая этой красоты.

Стайлз прошел на второй этаж за медсестрой. Она несла его только что заведенную карточку.

— Доктор Пратчет сейчас Вас примет.

Стилински кивнул и хотел присесть на кресло, напротив двери кабинета, как снова ощутил влагу между ягодиц. Он резко втянул сквозь сжатые зубы воздух и прикрыл глаза. Вышедшая из кабинета медсестра тут же подлетела к нему и придержала за локоть:

— Вам нехорошо, мистер Стилински?

Она с беспокойством осмотрела парня, а затем подвела его к двери и слегка приоткрыла.

— Простите, пациенту не очень хорошо…

Врач, довольно молодой и симпатичный мужчина, оторвал взгляд от бумаг лежащих перед ним и недовольно посмотрел на медсестру.

— Я же сказал — пять минут, — но переведя взгляд на парня, которого все еще придерживала девушка, откинулся на спинку кресла и указал ладонью на кресло напротив себя.

Стайлз тихо поблагодарил медсестру и зашел в кабинет, дверь за ним с тихим хлопком закрылась. Стайлз вздрогнул, что не ускользнуло от внимательного взгляда врача.

— Садитесь, — Пратчет мягко улыбнулся ему, становясь добрым и обходительным.

Парень подошел к креслу и схватился за спинку.

— Можно… я постою?

Врач внимательно оглядел Стайлза и задержал взгляд на его пахе. Затем посмотрел на карточку, что принесла медсестра. Там были указаны данные пациента и его жалобы.

— Кхм, боли в анусе? — Доктор поднял глаза на Стайлза. Не дождавшись ответа, он встал и указал на дверь, за которой оказалась смотровая. — Я осмотрю, и тогда мы назначим лечение. Также вам будет необходимо сдать анализы, — доктор натянул латексные перчатки и указал на ширму. — Снимайте брюки, белье и ложитесь на кушетку.

Видя, как парень мнется и нервничает, мужчина отвернулся, готовя инструменты. Он должен был посадить Стайлза на урологическое кресло, но тот так тушевался, что проще было уложить его на кушетку. Комфорт клиента — одно из нерушимых правил их клиники. Увидев Стайлза в проеме двери, Алекс сперва хотел уже отослать этого мальчишку за родителями, на вид ему не дать и девятнадцати. Но мельком глянул на карту и удивился, что тот уже совершеннолетний.

Стайлз же, зайдя за ширму, растерялся и неуверенно начал расстегивать джинсы. Аккуратно их стянув, он помедлил и все же вышел, так и не сняв боксеры.

Врач изогнул бровь, сдерживая неудовольствие и мягко улыбаясь. Клиенты попадались разные, и нужно всегда быть вежливым.

— Мистер Стилински, я не смогу Вас так осмотреть, — Пратчет снова улыбнулся ему, но было ощущение, что он разговаривает с капризным ребенком, который не хочет есть кашу.

Стайлз сжал зубы и отвел взгляд:

— Я… я не могу. Там… — он глотал слова и невнятно бормотал себе под нос, пока доктор не подошел к нему вплотную и не положил руку ему на плечо, заставляя переключить внимание на себя.

— Успокойтесь. Вы обратились к нам за помощью. И поверьте, я лучший специалист в этом направлении, — он заглянул парню в глаза и кивнул вниз. — Снимите нижнее белье и ложитесь на кушетку на бок, колени к груди и расслабьтесь.

Стайлз выдохнул и подцепил большими пальцами края трусов, но резко замер и снова мотнул головой:

— Нет.

Врач незаметно дернулся, он встречал таких пациентов не в первый раз, но упрямство так изматывало.

— Вам все равно придется оплатить прием. Но я ничего не сделал и не смогу вам помочь, если…

— У меня там кровь!.. — Стайлз выпалил это на одном дыхании и закусил губу.

— Кровь?.. — доктор расширил глаза и по другому посмотрел на парня. В голове мужчины пронеслись сразу несколько диагнозов. — Вы, молодой человек, в интернете небось искали ответы на свою проблему?

Парень замялся, но пристыжено кивнул и потупил взгляд. Доктор сложил руки на груди.

— Какие еще симптомы?

— Боль в животе, была резкая, сейчас просто ноет. Кровь… и… все.

— То есть боли ТАМ нет?

Стайлз отрицательно мотнул головой, а врач ушел за свой стол, написал направления и крикнул Стайлзу, чтобы тот одевался. Когда Стилински вышел из смотровой, Пратчет оторвался от бумаг и поднял на него хмурый взгляд.

— Вы никуда сегодня не поедете. Сейчас вам выделят палату, вы переоденетесь и пройдете полный осмотр. Это может быть как от безобидной трещины до раковой опухоли, — заметив, как побледнел парень, врач сложил руки в замок и мотнул головой. — Я сразу говорю вам, что это может быть. И пока переживать так сильно не стоит. Это может быть простая трещина.

— А может рак…

— Вы всегда такой пессимист? — Пратчет встал и, захватив карточку Стилински и направления, вышел с ним из кабинета.

Подойдя к посту медсестры, доктор раздал указания и, улыбнувшись Стайлзу, ушел в другую сторону. Медсестра, женщина средних лет, все время улыбаясь, отвела парня в одноместную палату. Выделила ему больничную рубашку и попросила позвать, когда он будет готов. Стайлз заметил кнопку вызова медперсонала у кровати и, поблагодарив сестру, начал переодеваться.

Пройдя все нужные процедуры, сдав анализы и узи, парень завалился на кровать в своей палате и только сейчас ощутил дикий голод. Через несколько минут дверь открылась, и медсестра завезла на столике ужин. Стайлз поблагодарил ее и налетел на еду. Про телефон он как-то забыл и, обнаружив тот на прикроватной тумбочке, попробовал его включить, но тот выдавал лишь черный экран. Стайлз замер, понимая, что он никому ничего не сказал, а его телефон выключен. Отец, через час бесплодных попыток дозвониться, поднимет на уши всю полицию города.

Стилински вызвал медсестру и попросил зарядку, та вежливо кивнула и обещала принести. Как только она вышла, зашел доктор Пратчет с еще одним мужчиной.

— Это доктор Льюис, — врач помолчал, а потом присел на стул около кровати Стайлза. — Мистер Стилински, это первый раз, когда у Вас идет кровь из ануса?

Стайлза все еще смущали разговоры на эту тему, но он собрался и, посмотрев в глаза доктору, уверенно кивнул. Тогда второй мужчина выступил чуть вперед:

— Может, Вы, молодой человек, просто не замечали?

Парень нахмурился и постарался припомнить такие случаи, но на ум ничего не приходило:

— Нет, такое точно в первый раз.

Доктора переглянулись, и Пратчет потер лоб, немного напрягаясь.

— Мистер Стилински, нам нужно будет сделать еще несколько тестов и собрать анализы. Но можете выдохнуть спокойно: Вы не умираете, и это не рак.

Стайлз криво улыбнулся, все еще не веря, что он действительно не умрет. Но улыбка тут же спала с искусанных от волнения губ.

— Тогда, что же это?

Мужчины снова переглянулись.

— Понимаете… — доктор Льюис сложил руки за спиной. — Вы очень редкий случай. У Вас, мистер Стилински…

— Господи, зовите меня, пожалуйста, Стайлз.

Льюис нахмурился, так как имя пациента явно было другим, но произнести он бы его точно не смог. Врач помедлил:

— Хорошо, так вот, Стайлз, у Вас есть матка.

Тут психика парня не выдержала, и он сорвался в истеричный хохот. Парень смеялся до слез, потом смех перешел в рыдания. Пратчет вызвал медсестру, и Стайлзу вкололи успокоительное. Через несколько минут он провалился в сон без сновидений и тревог.

***

Открыв глаза, Стайлз сперва не мог понять, где он. Но спустя секунду, воспоминания лавиной обрушились на его сознание. Он потер занывшие виски и сел в кровати. Судя по времени, он проспал всего часа два. Схватив телефон, включил его, и тут же посыпались сообщения о смс и пропущенных вызовах. Среди вызовов не было ни одного от отца, зато было сообщение, что подростки сегодня разбушевались, и полиция целый день провела в школе и ее окрестностях.

Выдохнув, он откинулся на подушку и закрыл глаза. Медленно в его памяти начали всплывать минуты перед тем, как он отключился. Стайлз вскочил с кровати. Низ живота неприятно кольнуло, но быстро прошло. Он схватил свои вещи, лежащие на стуле и начал судорожно одеваться. Только с третьего раза надел футболку как надо, застегнул резко молнию на джинсах и вышел из палаты.

В клинике было тихо. Корпус с пациентами, в котором он сейчас находился, уже готовился ко сну. Стайлз прошел до поста медсестры, но никого не нашел ни за стойкой, ни в сестринской.

— Вы кого-то потеряли?

Парень вздрогнул и резко повернулся, чуть не снеся со стойки стопку документов.

— Вы меня напугали… — он узнал доктора Льюиса и выдохнул. — Я хочу уехать. Мне завтра на работу…

— Вы не сядете за руль в таком состоянии. Предупредите свою девушку, что задержитесь, и возвращайтесь в палату, — врач, больше не обращая на него внимания, уткнулся в историю чьей-то болезни и ушел.

Стайлз с силой сжал телефон в руке, ослабив только, когда почувствовал боль. Усталость моментально захватила его тело, и, немного постояв, чтобы прийти в себя, парень все же вернулся в палату. Он прошел до окна и выглянул на улицу. Зажглись наземные маленькие светильники, птицы уже готовились ко сну, изредка чирикая, воздух здесь был чистый и свежий. Парень старался не думать ни о чем, он так устал. От вечных проблем с деньгами, с бывшим парнем, с поиском работы. Для всех он был беззаботным и глупеньким Стайлзом, делающим каждую вечеринку незабываемой своими шутками и выходками. Но что скрывалось за всей этой бравадой, не знал даже лучший друг — Скотт.

Он поднес телефон к уху и прикрыл глаза, слушая длинные гудки. Когда-то Стайлз заставил отца поставить на входящие звонки сингл своей любимой группы, и парень названивал отцу по десять раз за час, просто чтобы послушать песню. Тогда шериф отключил все мелодии, оставив стандартные, и пригрозил сыну оставить на все выходные дома. Это было так давно, как будто в прошлой жизни…

— Да, ребенок, — Джон устало выдохнул и зашуршал чем-то.

— Я надеюсь это не гамбургер? — Стайлз сделал голос построже, но тут же сдулся. — Пап, все хорошо?

— Да не гамбургер это! — Стилински-старший уже хотел высказать сыну, но, услышав его голос, остыл. — Что-то случилось?

— Нет, пап. Я просто устал. Замотался. Весь день дела…

Мужчина помедлил с ответом. Сын часто ему врал, но не было таких случаев, чтобы это было противозаконно. Шериф вздохнул и смягчил голос:

— Иди, отдыхай, Стайлз. Завтра я в ночную, весь день буду спать, а вечером можем пересечься, если ты не занят.

— Конечно, пап. Я тебе наберу.

Стайлз пожелал отцу спокойной ночи и отключился.

***

— Доброе утро, мистер Стилински, — доктор, поймав хмурый взгляд, кашлянул. — Стайлз.

— Для кого как, доктор.

Парень вздохнул и нервно сжал в руках телефон. Он так и не переоделся, заснув поверх одеяла. Утром его разбудила медсестра, взяв кровь из вены. А чуть позже она же принесла завтрак.

— Я думаю, нам стоит все обсудить, когда Вы уже остыли и обдумали всю ситуацию.

Пратчет кивнул головой в сторону двери и вышел. Когда они зашли в кабинет, где Стайлза первый раз принимали, врач указал на стул, а сам не спешил садиться.

— Пришли результаты Ваших анализов.

Стилински напрягся, сжимая телефон до хруста корпуса.

— С Вами все в порядке, — доктор, видя, что пациент на грани, решил сразу его успокоить. — У Вас ложный гермафродитизм.

Стайлз нахмурился и еле сдержал себя, чтобы не полезть в интернет и найти самому информацию. Врач все ходил вокруг да около, подготавливая парня. Но тот уже привык, что в его жизни все не так.

— Это значит, что у Вас есть и пенис, и матка, но отсутствует влагалище. И проведя, тесты… — врач помялся. — Вы можете иметь детей, только родив сами.

Стайлз нервно дернулся, хохотнул и покачал головой.

— Вы явно получили бы приз за самый искрометный юмор, доктор.

Пратчет напрягся, ожидая любой реакции от клиента и уже готовый вызвать в любую секунду санитаров.

— Вырежьте ее.

Стайлз был непреклонен. В его жизни и так полно дерьма, не хватало только еще этого.

— Послушайте, мне кажется, Вы горячитесь. Ваш случай очень-очень редкий… Мы с доктором Льюисом готовы вести… кхм… вашу беременность.

Стайлз вскочил, делая рывок в сторону врача. Мужчина резко выпрямился и выставил вперед руку, нажимая под столом кнопку.

— Я прошу Вас подумать. Наша клиника частная, все будет анонимно. Мы даже Вам заплатим…

Видя, что слова не доходят до парня, Пратчет напрягся. Но тут в кабинет зашли два санитара. Стайлз оглянулся на них и усмехнулся. Парень выдохнул, беря себя в руки:

— Все в порядке, — он снова перевел взгляд на врача, который уже был готов умолять парня не принимать поспешных решений. — Я подумаю, но если я решу избавиться от этого, вы это сделаете?

Доктор покачал головой и сжал пальцами переносицу.

— Конечно, конечно, мистер Стилински. Для этого мы и существуем. Помогать людям, — доктор улыбнулся дежурной улыбкой и махнул санитарам, чтобы те вышли.

— И сколько же будет стоить эта операция?

Врач взял прайс лист и пробежался глазами.

— Для женщин это стандартная операция. Я думаю цена будет такой же.

Доктор протянул Стайлзу лист и ткнул пальцем в цену. Стилински дернул уголком губ, чуть не присвистнув.

— Проще самому…

— Даже не смейте думать о таком. И идти в подпольные клиники тоже не советую.

Мужчина стал очень серьезным. Стайлз кивнул и, наконец-то попрощавшись с врачом, покинул кабинет, а затем и клинику.

***

Добравшись до дома только к ночи, Стайлз устало опустил голову на руль и закрыл глаза. Он пропустил сегодняшнюю подработку, и ему прислали сообщение, что он уволен. Объяснять что-либо было пустой тратой времени. Лысый, жирный мужик, являющийся главным менеджером, с первого дня невзлюбил Стайлза. Теперь придется искать новое место.

Он открыл дверь, зашел в темную прихожую и, нащупав на стене выключатель, зажег свет. Лампочка зашипела и, перегорев, взорвалась осколками стекла.

— Вот черт…

Стайлз достал телефон и включил фонарик. Разувшись, прошел в гостиную, она же спальня и кухня, и включил свет. В холодильнике обнаружились последние три яйца и кусок обветрившегося сыра.

Решив, что поест позже, он ушел в душ, вставая под прохладные струи. Кровь прекратила идти, чему он был безмерно рад. Но как его уверил доктор, теперь его ждет это каждый месяц. Стайлз прослушал, когда врач рассказывал что и как у него с анатомией. Парень просто не мог поверить, что такое случилось с ним.

Кажется, что он уже давно исчерпал лимит несчастий. С отцом они так и не встретились. Стайлз сослался на загруженный график, выслушал сетования отца, что надо себя беречь и, пожелав родителю спокойной ночи, отключился. Как рассказать Джону о таком? Его сын и так не самый праведный, доставивший в свое время много проблем, а тут еще такое. Но Стайлз был намерен делать операцию. Только накопит денег.

Все снова упиралось в материальное. Когда-то его пол и статус не подошли человеку, предназначенному ему судьбой, а теперь он не может свести концы с концами, выплачивая долг. Стайлз после того, как остался без пары, переехал в соседний город, собираясь учиться и работать. С учебой сперва все шло хорошо, отец немного помогал с деньгами, поэтому Стайлз не сразу озаботился поиском подработки. А потом постоянные вечеринки, пьянки, и в итоге наркотическая зависимость.

Стайлз пропустил несколько месяцев, не появляясь на занятиях. Его нашел на улице человек, которому он и должен по сей день. Тот выкупил его долг у местных наркоторговцев. Стилински на удивление быстро пришел в себя. Восстановился в колледже, тоже не без помощи. Нашел подработку и стал примерным членом общества.

А теперь еще этот изъян. Видимо его соулмейт чувствовал, что парень бракованный. Хотя первым предлогом разорвать связь было как раз неспособность Стайлза родить наследников. Чтобы сказал сейчас, придя к нему Стилински с такими новостями?

Стайлз грустно улыбнулся и, натянув пижаму, ушел спать. Он подумает обо всем завтра, иначе его мозг и нервная система просто не выдержат.

***

Открыв глаза, сперва не понял где он и что происходит. Только ощутив сильную боль в анусе, окончательно проснулся. Стайлз стоял на коленях, точнее был вздернут за бедра сильными пальцами, которые до боли впивались в нежную кожу. Услышав рык и резко повернув голову, он задохнулся от ужаса. Его насиловал Дерек Хейл. Его кошмар. У мужчины были выпущены клыки и алым горели глаза. Стилински глянул на свои бедра, резко выдыхая с облегчением. Тот не выпустил когти.

— Дерек?.. — Стайлз облизал сухие губы и всхлипнул, очередной толчок взорвался внутри болью.

Хейл ритмично имел его, не заботясь о любовнике. Еще пару раз резко войдя, он зарычал и кончил в парня. Стайлз попытался отползти, но лишь упал на мятые простыни. А потом не понял, как отключился.

***

Сознание возвращалось медленно, раскачивая парня как на волнах. Стайлз простонал и повернулся на бок. Рука свалилась с края, ударяясь о мягкий ворс ковра. Разлепив глаза, он понял, что лежит на диване, а Дерека рядом нет.

— Пить хочешь?

Стайлз не поверил сперва своим ушам. Но подняв глаза на сидящего напротив мужчину, едва смог усмехнуться.

— Питер… — хрипло.

— Питер-Питер. Или позвать Дерека?

Стилински напрягся и отрицательно качнул головой, причиняя этим жестом боль. Хейл сжалился над парнем, подойдя со стаканом, в котором был разведен аспирин.

— Пей.

Он грубо держал его за волосы на затылке, чтобы не рыпался. Такая ситуация была у них далеко не в первый раз. Стайлз дал Хейлу по руке, что стакан выпал, разливая остатки по дорогому персидскому ковру.

— Вот уродец. Языком вычищать будешь.

Стайлз едва скривил губы и попытался сесть.

— Где я?

— В моем загородном доме.

— Как?..

— Тебя не это должно волновать, — Питер, уже вернувшийся на свое место, закинул ногу на ногу и склонил голову набок.

— Какого черта тут Дерек… и его глаза…

— Ох. Вот это больше похоже на правду.

Мужчина напоказ горестно вздохнул и внимательно осмотрел Стайлза. Тот был лишь в пижамных штанах, а по всему торсу были царапины, засосы и укусы.

— Думал, что Дерек придет в себя, если увидит свою пару.

Стайлз наконец-то принял вертикальное положение и покачал головой, усмехаясь.

— Меня не волнует ни Дерек, ни что с ним случилось… какого черта Я здесь?

Питер еще раз пристально осмотрел его.

— Ты похудел, — увидев взгляд Стайлза, мужчина покачал головой. — Все такой же нетерпеливый. Может поэтому ты и…

— Заткнись! Я тебя последний раз спрашиваю, какого хера Я тут делаю?!

У Стайлза кончились силы, и он откинулся на спинку дивана. Перед глазами все было мутно, во всем теле слабость, боль была чем-то притуплена. Скорее всего или обезболивающими, или… Парень с ужасом распахнул глаза.

— Тише, Стайлз… это просто морфин.

— Ненавижу тебя…

Питер закатил глаза.

— Как банально. Придумай уже что-то новое.

Парень замолчал, смотря в сторону. Хейл вздохнул и покачал головой:

— Я тебе расскажу. Но ты сидишь молча. Один намек на звук из твоего рта, и я замолчу.

Он дождался кивка от парня:

— Дерек в таком состоянии уже несколько недель. После того как Пейдж и Люк попали в аварию, — Стайлз лишь пожал безразлично плечами. Вот о ком он точно не хотел слышать, так это о счастливой семейке Хейл. — Пейдж погибла на месте, а Люка удалось довезти до больницы. И там оказалось, что Дерек не родной отец, — он снова замолчал, ожидая реакции. Стилински сперва дернулся, но потом снова сделал скучающий вид. — Он умер на операционном столе. Его группа крови редкая, и в больнице до этого использовали всю, — Питер запрокинул голову и усмехнулся. — Отцом Люка был Джексон.

— Был? — Стайлз резко поджал губы.

Питер тихо засмеялся и лениво перевел на парня взгляд.

— Джексон жив. Если ты так за него переживаешь… Но дело в том, что Пейдж была беременна. Ранний срок… Дерек слетел с катушек. Даже Талия не смогла его утихомирить, — Питер вздохнул. — Его заперли в круге из рябины. Но он его прошел, а цвет его глаз поменялся на красный…

— Я. Тут. При чем?

— Оу… ну ты же знаешь, что делают с дикими оборотнями…

— Мне насрать…

— О, нет, Стайлз, тебе совсем не насрать.

Стилински горько усмехнулся и закусил губу.

— Ты был таким настырным. Сперва подружился с Корой, чтобы бегать к нам домой. Потом использовал меня…

— Я не…

— Замолкни, — Питер стал серьезным, сощуривая свои льдистые глаза. — Когда Дерек послал тебя, женился на Пейдж и у них родился сын, ты подсел на эту дрянь. А потом прыгнул ко мне в постель.

Стайлз затрясся, хватая плед и укутываясь в него. Он не хотел ничего вспоминать. Зачем Питер это делает, зачем говорит, напоминает?! Даже не заметив, что стал раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, он вдруг судорожно всхлипнул, начиная задыхаться.

— Стайлз… вот черт… — Питер пытался успокоить его, что-то говорил и даже пару раз встряхнул.

— Стайлз.

Стилински замер от звука этого голоса. Он утер соленые дорожки с щек, но не решился посмотреть на Дерека.

Питер поднялся с корточек и куда-то отошел, он прошептал что-то племяннику, и они оба вышли из гостиной. Через несколько минут послышался глухой стук двери, а в комнату вернулся один Питер со стаканом воды. Он молча помог парню выпить и присел рядом. Сжав его ногу через тонкую ткань штанов, Хейл облизал губы.

— Ты его пара. Я думал, он одумается…

— Я… не его… пара… — Стайлз все еще не отошел от истерики, заикаясь.

— Стайлз…

— Он меня изнасиловал.

Питер застыл, помедлив, он отвернулся.

— Я… не думал…

— Я хочу домой, Питер, пожалуйста…

Хейл встал и покачал головой.

— Побудь немного с ним. Он первый раз вышел из своей комнаты. Я покажу тебе, где лежит аконит, а вокруг дома двойной круг из рябины.

Парень зарылся лицом в плюшевый плед и тяжело вздохнул. У него не осталось никаких сил спорить.

***

После ухода Питера, Стайлз смог немного поспать. Но, проснувшись, не ощутил, что отдохнул. Стало еще хуже. Действие обезболивающего прошло, и все тело расцвело цветком боли. Медленно раскрывая свои лепестки, принося мучения. Стайлз поднялся с дивана и, сделав два шага, осел на пол.

В доме стояла тишина. За окном на небе уже появились первые звезды, но ни в одной комнате не горел свет. Стайлз попытался взглядом найти свой телефон. Тут его внимание привлек скрежет за дверью одной из комнат. Он снова встал и аккуратно подошел.

— Дерек?..

Скрежет на секунду прекратился, а потом начался заново. Стайлз вздохнул и уже направился в сторону кухни, как дверь резко открылась, а парень оказался впечатан лицом в стену.

— Пусти! Какого хера?! Хейл!

Дерек обнюхал его шею и резко разжал руки. Стайлз уперся ладонями в стену, чтобы не съехать вниз. Он дрожал, понимая, что сзади него настоящее чудовище. Оборотень фыркнул и, лизнув загривок парня, отстранился.

Стайлз уже выдохнул, как его схватили и перекинули через плечо. Стилински заорал, пытаясь вырваться. Но его донесли до кровати, бросив на нее, и лишили вмиг штанов.

— Бля… Дерек… хватит!..

Он попытался отползти по кровати к изголовью, но лишь скользил по гладким простыням. Наконец, добравшись до спинки, он схватил с прикроватной тумбочки стационарный телефон и швырнул в Хейла. Тот легко увернулся и кинулся на парня.

***

За окном начинался рассвет. Птицы изредка подавали голос, но собирающиеся тучи, заставляли их прятаться и замолкать. Стайлз сделал глоток черного несладкого кофе и опустил взгляд. Под глазами залегли мешки, больного серого цвета лицо осунулось.

Когда-то он был бы счастлив остаться с Дереком наедине в глуши, где нет ни одной живой души. Но не после того, как его пара, его единственная на всю жизнь любовь, прилюдно высмеял его, сказав, что лучше проживет всю жизнь один, чем с парнем.

Они встретились, когда Дерек забирал Кору из школы. Стилински сразу понял, что это его судьба. Но Хейл упорно не замечал пацана, в итоге сделав предложение своей девушке, с которой встречался еще со старшей школы — Пейдж. После свадьбы новоиспеченная чета Хейл перебралась в Нью-Йорк, а на Стайлза стали сочувственно коситься, а иногда даже унижали.

Кое-как окончив школу, Стайлз поступил в колледж, потом пошел по наклонной… Этот период своей жизни он вычеркнул из памяти. Как и болезненную связь с Питером Хейлом.

Уже свыкшись с мыслью, что проживет несчастливую жизнь, он встречался с несколькими людьми. С последним бойфрендом он крупно поссорился. Тот воровал у Стайлза деньги, отложенные для возврата долга. Но не признавался в этом, говоря, что парень совсем слетел с катушек со своими подработками, и никак не оставлял Стилински в покое. Пришлось менять замки.

Сделав последний глоток горькой бурды, Стайлз ополоснул чашку. Привычка еще с того времени, когда он беззаботно жил с отцом — содержать дом в чистоте. Ему дико хотелось спать, но он боялся заснуть. Хейл отпустил его только к утру, вырубившись сам. На запястьях и лодыжках были видны следы от пальцев оборотня.

Питер явно издевался, показывая средства защиты. Стайлз и пискнуть не успеет, как ему перегрызут глотку. Побродив по дому, он вернулся на диван в гостиной. Забравшись под плед, парень уставился в окно, пытаясь отвлечься, чтобы не уснуть. Но измотанный организм не оставил и шанса.

***

Питер зашел в дом с двумя пакетами еды. Он осмотрелся и нахмурился. Быстро сгрузив продукты на стол, мужчина прошел в разгромленную гостиную. На полу были смазанные следы крови.

— Стайлз?..

Хейл стал обходить дом, выпуская когти. Если этот придурок Дерек что-то сделал со Стилински, его придется убить. Только справится ли обычный бета с разъяренным альфой? Выбив ногой дверь в ванную комнату, Питер замер. Стайлз сидел на опущенной крышке унитаза, а Дерек около его ног. Мужчина обрабатывал порез на ноге парня.

Питер резко выдохнул, убирая когти, и прислонился плечом к косяку двери. Он подошел к ним, протягивая руку, чтобы дотронуться до плеча Стайлза. В следующую секунду на всю округу раздался болезненный вой. Дерек сломал дяде руку.

***

Дерек заперся в своей комнате, когда осознал, что сделал. Он прекрасно понимал, что желание защитить парня, пометить его, поиметь, исходят от его животной сущности. Хейла бесило, что он не мог взять верх над своим волком. Тот, после стольких лет на коротком поводке, просто сорвался.

Дерек всегда ощущал, что Стилински его пара, что мальчишка любит его. Но Пейдж тогда забеременела, и они вроде как любили друг друга. А Стайлз, с дурацкой кличкой, еще нелепее именем, был гиперактивным пацаном, с которым не создать полноценной семьи.

Природа очень редко ошибалась, соединяя пары одного пола. Тогда люди создавали квартеты. Но пару Пейдж так и не нашла. А будь то мужчина, им пришлось бы расстаться. Да и делить свою любимую жену Хейл ни с кем не собирался. Скорее, убил бы ее соулмейта. О своем мужчина и не вспоминал. Изредка он слышал, что Стилински учится, потом как-то от Питера, что Стайлз попал в нехорошую компанию. Но абстрагировался от нежелательных эмоций.

Может, вина того, что Дерек так легко оставил Стайлза, заключалась в том, что Стилински был человеком? Но Пейдж тоже, как и их сын. Тогда все сокрушались, почему гены вервольфа не передались ребенку? Сейчас Хейл это прекрасно знал, но тогда даже подумать не мог, что Люк не его сын.

После смерти семьи, он не знал куда себя деть. Первой мыслью было — убить Уиттмора. Но его перехватила мать. А потом он стал альфой. Альфой без стаи. Альфа, который никому не нужен. К матери он теперь не мог вернуться. А создать свою, даже не представлял возможным.

Этот гребаный Питер полез в его жизнь и свел его со Стилински. Волк, обезумевший от одиночества и горя, вырвался, стремясь к паре. К человеку, который априори поймет, простит и будет любить за то, что просто есть.

За последние несколько дней они перевернули весь дом, разгромив каждый уголок. Дерек не раз приходил в себя, ритмично вбивая Стилински в матрас. После получая по морде или куда более ниже. Последний раз Стайлз психанул, замахнувшись в Дерека вазой, но поскользнувшись, уронил себе под ноги, и один осколок впился ему в ступню. Так их и застал Питер.

А сейчас Дерек позорно сбежал в свою комнату, заперев дверь. Он очень надеялся, что дядя увезет Стилински.

***

Стайлз приготовил Питеру чай и продолжил уборку. Он нашел еще одну целую чашку, раньше бывшую в сервизе на двенадцать персон. Из дорогого итальянского сервиза. Когда Питер все это говорил, Стилински лишь шире улыбался.

Вздохнув, Питер прижал к себе все еще срастающуюся руку.

— Вы и за это мне заплатите.

— Это ты притащил меня сюда. Спрашивай с себя и своего ебанутого племянника.

— Стайлз… — Хейл едва не свалился со стула, который с виду был цел, но видимо тоже пострадал. — Еще неделя. И я прощу тебе долг. Весь.

Парень выгнул бровь, посмотрев на Хейла, как на сумасшедшего.

— Там же…

— Да, Стайлз. Я помню сколько там. Но неделя — долга нет.

— Верни мне телефон… — парень вздохнул. Да, это действительно отличная сделка. Но еще целую неделю с диким Дереком, он может просто морально не выдержать. Выйдет в окно или повесится на собственных шнурках.

— Твой отец в курсе, что ты со мной. И у тебя оплачиваемый отпуск.

Стайлз покачал головой и сделал глоток молока, который принес Питер. Все же их связь не прошла даром.

— Неделя, Питер.

Хейл попытался поговорить с племянником, но тот лишь рыкнул, прогоняя чужую бету со своей территории.

***

Только на третий день после визита Питера, Дерек вышел из своего укрытия. Конечно он выходил и в ванну, и на кухню, но тогда, когда парень крепко спал.

Стайлз повернул голову от экрана плазмы, которую они с одного угла подбили. Парень был в растянутой футболке Хейла, с голыми ногами завернут в плед и с попкорном в руках. Он набил полный рот воздушной кукурузой и одним взглядом спросил, что Хейлу надо.

Дерек фыркнул и прошел в гостиную. Он сел в кресло, боком к экрану. Немного посмотрев на действия героев очередной лабуды, мужчина повернулся к парню.

— Предлагаю заканчивать этот фарс.

Стайлз жевал минуты две. Сглотнув, он усмехнулся и почесал за ухом.

— Неделя.

— Что неделя?..

— Питер вернется в следующий четверг. Сегодня суббота…. Осталось даже меньше. Потерпи.

Он снова перевел взгляд на экран, погружаясь в переживания главного героя. Дерек вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Ему уже не хотелось каждую минуту завалить Стилински. Волк постепенно успокаивался. Немалую роль в этом сыграло, что Стайлз был постоянно рядом. Уйди он, и волк мог снова озвереть.

— А потом?

Стайлз сперва не понял к чему вопрос.

— А что потом? — он пожал плечами. — У каждого своя жизнь.

Хейл чувствовал эмоции парня. Он помнил, что, когда говорил о невозможности быть вместе, Стайлза будто резали ножом на живую. Боль, обида, злость, унижение… До этого в Стилиснки были искры любви, которые вспыхивали огнем, пытаясь разгореться в серьезное большое чувство. Но Хейл сработал, как огнетушитель, и теперь внутри парня были лишь угли.

Сейчас Дерек чувствовал безразличие, пустоту. Ему было неуютно рядом со своей парой. Если присмотреться, то Пейдж женская версия Стилински. Цвет волос, фигура, глаза… Жалкая замена оригиналу. Но сейчас все было похерено так, что веяло могильным холодом, когда они были в одном помещении.

Вдруг Стайлз засмеялся. Он смотрел фильм, не замечая Дерека. Пустое место, которое когда-то было смыслом жизни. Хейл вздрогнул, возвращаясь из своих раздумий в реальность. Его что-то моментально взбесило. Он вскочил, в мгновение оказываясь около Стайлза, и врезал ему по челюсти, едва не ломая кость.

Стилински, не ожидая такого, даже не успел увернуться. Попкорн рассыпался повсюду, противно хрустя. На светло серой футболке брызгами крови образовался абстрактный рисунок. Сердце парня зашлось так, что еще чуть и выпрыгнет из груди. Он с ужасом смотрел на приходящего в себя Дерека. Тот в полнейшем шоке смотрел на кровь, струящуюся из разбитой губы Стайлза. Он дернул рукой, намереваясь дотронуться до парня, но тот вжался спиной в диван, судорожно сглатывая.

Не стоило так беспечно себя вести. Только в сказках чудовище становится принцем. Стайлз, отойдя от шока, начал чувствовать адскую смесь боли, обиды, ненависти. Он сжал зубы, тут же взвыв и зажмурив глаза. Попытавшись встать и дойти до ванной, где была аптечка, едва не упал. Голова закружилась, а перед глазами все потемнело.

Дерек стоял растерянный и не понимающий, что надо сделать. Стайлз явно не подпустит его к себе. Он так и остался стоять на месте и тупо смотреть, как Стилински, пошатываясь, вышел из гостиной.

***

С того случая они больше не оставались в одном помещении. Стайлз насыпал на пороге гостиной пепел рябины, давая понять, что больше не намерен общаться. Дерек же и не рвался. Он даже не смог извиниться. Мужчина так и не понял, что на него тогда нашло. Но боясь ненароком убить парня, избегал его.

На щеке Стайлза расцвел сине черный синяк. Он нашел мазь от ушибов, просроченную, но хоть что-то. Совсем непонятно было зачем она понадобилась семье оборотней. Только если они били несчастных людей, как Стилински. Стайлз невесело усмехнулся, морщась от боли.

Завтра должен был приехать Питер, и этот ад наконец-то закончится.

— Стайлз… — голос Дерека был хриплым.

Парень промолчал.

— Стайлз.

Тишина.

— Давай поговорим… — тяжелый вздох.

Стайлз наконец-то повернулся к проему двери, где за чертой стоял Дерек. Как символично. Их всегда разделяла эта черта, но теперь она была реальной.

Стилински мотнул головой и указал на свою челюсть. Хейл помялся.

— Болит?..

Стайлз закатил глаза: капитан очевидность.

— Я… думаю нам…

Раздался хлопок двери и торопливые шаги. Отодвинув Дерека с порога, Питер хотел зайти, но не смог.

— Какого черта?.. — мужчина был запыхавшийся, но рассмотрев Стайлза, он расширил глаза и поменял их цвет. — Деррррек!

Он уже готов был вцепиться в племянника, который, отскочив, принял стойку и обратился. Стайлз схватил Питера за рукав пиджака, заставляя остыть и обратить на себя внимание.

— Я потом с тобой разберусь, — Питер протянул Стилински пакет с одеждой. — Одевайся, твой отец…

Парень выпустил пакет с вещами.

— Что?..

— Нет времени!

Хейл сам одел парня и вывел за дверь. Дерек лишь молча ждал, пока они уйдут. Он чувствовал тревогу, беспокойство Стайлза. Чувствовал безграничную любовь к отцу…

***

Спустя два месяца, шерифа выписали из больницы. Кинув в мусорное ведро стаканчик, в котором был кофе из автомата, Стайлз посмотрел на открытую дверь в палату Джона, который уже полностью собрался и слушал напутствия врача. Пока парень проводил дни рядом с Дереком, его отец получил микроинсульт. Питер тогда всполошился, думая, что шериф умирает, и взбаламутил Стайлза, вызвав практически инфаркт у молодого парня.

Хейл долго сокрушался по поводу поведения своего племянника. Он не мог никак осознать, как можно так обращаться со своей парой? Его соулмейт умерла, оставив Питера с новорожденной дочкой на руках. И только поэтому мужчина не отправился следом за женой.

Он действительно надеялся, что оставшись вдвоем, они смогут решить все эти глупые разногласия и обретут свое счастье. Но Дерек правильно подметил, Стайлз умер еще тогда, в семнадцать лет, стоя посреди парка, в котором Хейл высмеял его. А сам Дерек никогда не признает своей вины, ошибки, не попросит прощения. С рождения золотая ложка, врожденное упрямство, взращенная матерью гордость — все породило эгоистичного ублюдка, признающего только свои потребности и желания.

Питер сдержал свое слово, списав весь долг. Стайлз обнял его на прощание, высказав пожелание больше никогда в жизни не пересекаться ни с кем из Хейлов.

Стайлз довез отца до дома, где уже ждали друзья, соседи и сослуживцы. Мелисса накрыла стол, а Джону даже позволили выпить немного алкоголя. Стайлз стоял у входа в гостиную, покачивая бокал с вином в тонких пальцах. Он смотрел на счастливого отца, окруженного действительно верными и любящими его людьми. Вздохнув, парень посмотрел на Скотта, прижимающего к себе двух дочек близняшек. Он был лишним на этом празднике, лишним в этом городе.

Не желая ничего знать о Дереке, он все же услышал, что тот нашел свою «пару» и снова женится. Эффектная блондинка сексуально улыбалась со страницы журнала, где была статья о Дереке Хейле и его новой пассии из богатой семьи Арджент — Кейт.

У Стайлза тогда свело живот, он выронил глянцевый ширпотреб, и его чуть не стошнило. Списав, все на волнение, парень даже и думать забыл о своей особенности. А через несколько дней, когда его календарь выдал напоминание о «веселых» днях, с ужасом обнаружил, что ничего нет. Он очень надеялся, что это все просто из-за нервного напряжения. Позвонив доктору Пратчету, он договорился о встрече.

Его приняли сразу, и врач, сияя, поздравил Стайлза с беременностью. Он обещал ему полную конфиденциальность, ведение на протяжение всего срока. Все бесплатно, только, чтобы Стайлз не делал аборт. Стилински долго думал, но он просто бы не смог убить ни в чем неповинного ребенка. Хоть тот и зародился в ненависти и нелюбви его родителей. Но Стайлз сможет дать своему дитя все, что так когда-то хотел подарить своему единственному.

Парень еще раз оглядел гостиную и, кивнув с улыбкой отцу на прощание, вышел из родного дома. У подъездной дорожки его ждал припаркованный лексус. Не выдержав и еще раз посмотрев на дом, в котором были самые счастливые годы его жизни, Стайлз прикрыл глаза, слушая веселые возгласы.

Пратчет, который попросил звать его просто по имени — Алекс, поморгал фарами, чтобы Стайлз поспешил. Стилински залез в машину и пристегнул ремень, Алекс тут же завел мотор плавно выруливая на дорогу.

Стайлз оставлял позади прошлую жизнь, потерянную, но не забытую любовь. Положив руки на живот, он ощутил фантомное движение. Его губы сами собой вытянулись в улыбке, а на душе с каждой оставленной позади милей становилось легче. Он обязательно будет счастлив в этой жизни. Даже без своего соулмейта.

_Иногда там, где угли, хватает лишь маленькой искры, чтобы разгорелось пламя._


End file.
